


Meowth's revenge

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Team rocket & meowth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Meowth had always had a rivalry with Persian, especially Giovanni's Persian.When Jessie and James enter a competition agains't Cassidy and Butch.Meowth and Persian are chosen to battle.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth
Series: Team rocket & meowth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130354
Kudos: 5





	Meowth's revenge

Meowth stood next to the twerps as Team rockets Jesse and James, glared at Cassidy and Butch, the rivalry between the two teams. Had been well known for Ash and Meowth. The two other consistenty for the last couple years. 

As Ash new friend Go, and old friends from the Pokemon school hadn't been there at the time.

It had started only a couple days ago, when Team rocket had came across a competition. Which wasn't unusual, since they had multiple since their first world cup 8 months prior that Ash had won.

What was unusual was Jesse and James had not only applied, but also didn't wear a costume,of course they joined after Cassidy and Butch had decided to enter.

The next match was between Jesse and James and Cassidy and Butch, and boy could you cut the tension with knife.

They were just awaiting the Pokemon they would he fighting against. 

This competition was different as a generator would be picking a Pokemon each Team would use, the point was being able to think on your feet even when the choice weren't your own. 

They would be battling in just 3 days. Leaving each team not alot of time to come up with a plan with their picked Pokemon.

The moment the Pokemon were picked 

It was Meowth vs Persian.

Meowth could feel eyes on him as he watched the screen in disbelief a sudden flash caught his attention as Persian.

But not just any Persian.

Giovanni's Persian came out of the Pokeball.

The evolved form of Meowth walked up to the other cat Pokemon, who had come to stand in front of his Teammates. 

"You may hav beaten me in the past, but tis cat won't back down this time". Meowth barked his eye's flashing with a anger and hate that no one had seen before.

With one last glare at each other both cat Pokemon walked the other ways, ignoring their Teammates calls.

There was training to be done.


End file.
